The present invention relates generally to a vitamin and pill dispensing device. More particularly, this present invention pertains to a device that can be programmed to automatically alert a user when it is time to take the next pill.
The use of vitamins and pills has increased significantly in the past years. With this increase in use, there has grown a need to have a pill storage device which may be conveniently used by an individual as a dispenser of pills. Particularly, the individual may be using several different vitamins or pills, requiring a multi-compartment device that is easy to use at home. A central requisite of a pill dispenser is the ability for convenient pill filling and dispensing.
Pill dispensing mechanisms have been commercially available for many years. Typically, a dispensing mechanism comprises a box having dosage compartments and indicia indicating what dosage should be taken on a particular day. However, the user is still dependent on his/her memory to open the correct compartment, at the appropriate dosage time. Thus these devices are not convenient for use.
What would be desired is to provide an automatic dosage dispenser device where the user is alerted up to a number of times daily, via, by way of example only, an audible alarm or visual alarm that a proper dose is available for ingestion. In this respect, the vitamin and pill dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continued need for a new and improved vitamin and pill dispensing device which can be used for dispensing a predetermined quantity of vitamins and pills. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills the need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vitamin and pill dispensing device that has multiple compartments for storing pill groups. The multiple compartments provides an individual with the ability to store several servings for dispensing over a multiple hour or multiple day period.
It is yet another object of the present invention to dispense each pill group into a removable pill container so that the user can easily ingest each serving.
Another object of the present invention is for an individual to have the ability to program the dispensing unit to automatically dispense and/or provide a reminder when to take the vitamin or pill.